Amphy
Amphy is a bitch ass nigga dude who is totally an Ampharos. He's gone by many names, including Walt, Amphy, Hershel, and Dirk. Life before the RP A lot of shit happened here, you can click here to read about it. Be warned for massive doses of tl;dr. Anyway, the basic jist is that he was raised by a trainer whose parents were actors, the entirety of the family living in/near the realm of Pokestar Studios in a celebrity home. Walt got into the whole thang and learned a few tricks before his trainer, Hart, took some wrong turns in life, bringing Walt with him. It eventually turned into a clusterfuck that lead his trainer, Walt, and the trainer's girlfriend, Victoria, into a situation where Victoria kinda...killed his trainer. He was then left to wander the world in search of a new purpose; one that wasn't being his trainer's Pokemon. ROLEPLAYIN' TIME It was then he roamed the world aimlessly, just...sort of roaming. In his fit of selling anything he could, he came by to Hoenn. It was here where he met...Roxy the Glameow while he played the character he dubbed "Hershel", some Southern styled salesman that he hoped would provide the Southern hospitality one would want from this kinda guy. He didn't trust her, she was...just some street cat who came by as he was doing his usual rounds of selling things. Still, what caught his eye was that she told him that she let on more than she showed; the two eventually having time to talk about it in private. She told him that she could easily tell that he was a criminal much like herself, relaying her own story to him. Walt was hesitant. He was paranoid to the point where he wouldn't let her in anything for a good while, believing that she may be some undercover cop out to get him for his past crimes or something. It was either that, or...she'd turn on him just as quickly as Victoria turned on Hart. After interrogating her, he decided that his best bet was to just use her. The two quickly turned their efforts into a group. It didn't stop there though, their travels lead him to finding Yurik , a dog with a penchant for shinee theengs that he...quite liked, though he took a bit of warming up to. Even if the dog told him that he wasn't a fan of killing, Walt had hired him as a bodyguard anyway, if only to bolster his already growing group. He may have used them as a means to an end, but...he still couldn't help but feel slightly fond of them in a way. Making their home in a remote cave outside the city that was booby trapped all over by Yurik, they lived there for a good bit, throwing everything they stole around there and just leaving it all in piles. Shenanigans then ensued, Walt and co. going to a restaurant where a certain Grumpig was a buttface. Bit by bit, time passed until Walt and Yurik were just minding their own business in a city within Sinnoh, the two chatting just...like any other day for them. It was then that the Fire Nation attacked, or when Team Rocket decided to launch missiles down upon the cities. Walt had no idea what was happening, but he realized that he could very well die from all of this while the game still went on. Shaking to himself, he made an effort to knock people over and steal their things as they panicked, leaving them to die as he left them paralyzed on the wayside. He fucked with Hitmonlee and was promptly fucked over until he was able to flee, letting him meet...Blaidd Drwg right afterwards. Oh boy, was this Zoroark in a league of their own. Walt didn't even care about who he was then, simply trying to steal their things too with the assistance of Yurik. They of course did, but not without Hitmonlee and NG almost getting him in the process. Still, a thief's work was done. He returned to his own cave and dumped the treasures he and Yurik had earned out into the pile like nothing. Walt...didn't think much of the bombings and saw it as a chance to get more things, barely finding his reasoning for such a non-issue due to his own feelings of loss of purpose. Scavenging back down in the broken city, he was eventually lured into a trap by Blaidd with the assistance of Mr. Krok, the Zoroark not wasting any time in telling him off and threatening to murder him. Walt...laughed it off on the outside, but on the inside he was freaking the fuck out. He of course didn't recognize them as he would any victim, but this? This left an impression. One that wouldn't go away. A vigilante throwing up the ideals of justice and that killers should be killed right in his face...and almost being able to get away with it. It scared Walt, scared him like no other. He tried to reason with him, tried to sound so crazy that they'd turn themselves down. In fact, he even tried to offer a spot on his group to see if they'd budge. Nope. His offers weren't checking in like they usually did. It wasn't until the General talked Blaidd down did Walt feel at ease, though he was certainly not a fan of the attack Blaidd had parted with towards him. Still, the action had...for lack of better words, triggered a deep part of his mind and reminded him that yes, he was once Walt and the events of seven years ago really did happen. That vigilantes could kill him if they ever felt the need to, vigilantes without an official cause. His mind became neurotic then, his thoughts all focusing towards that night as he got himself back to his group's cave hideout. It haunted him. The Zoroark had called themselves 'Bad Wolf', something that stuck with Walt as he paraded around and freaked out privately to himself. It was a week or so later until he decided to head on over to the shelter where everyone else was to find this Zoroark, having no trouble in doing so before he decided to play out another character, "Dirk." It was all part of the game, a game to get rid of the thoughts that he thought he had forgotten once again. Blaidd was like a walking reminder of that night, and he was definitely on the notion that he had to go. If he couldn't kill Victoria for her deed against his best friend, he could at least kill Blaidd as some sort of twisted vent. Their ideals were similar, after all. He became obsessed, trying to befriend Blaidd for all his worth just so he could backstab him like Victoria had backstabbed Hart. As the mini skirmish against Rocket went on, Walt kept his thoughts about the entire Rocket thing to himself; pretending that it all never happened and that he was above remembering them. He had...heard brief mentions of Mewtwo before, but nothing that had amounted any real substance. While that all went on, he had slipped and actually managed to admit to Blaidd that he was doing what Blaidd was doing to him; using him to forget old memories of someone they reminded them of. The whole prospect of it all...just seemed way too weird for the Ampharos then, but he decided to forget about that business. It wasn't without difficulties though, the Light Stone, which contained Reshiram, came outta nowhere. As the Ampharos tried to play off that he had no idea who this legendary creature was, it relayed to Blaidd and the others that Walt was an untrustworthy Pokemon. Fucklesticks, that was not what he needed then. He tried to shrug it off and tried his best to make Blaidd believe that it was make-believe, but it really did come from a legendary plot device dragon thing. This all happened in the middle of that Rocket clusterfuck when a priest had heralded in some doomsday plot on Unova. Unova, his home region. Glaceon was the destined hero, chosen by Reshiram and the other legendaries. He came along with many others until they arrived in Unova, and not long after that did they then get thrown way into the future like holy fuck. Post-Fuuuuture Landing himself into the future near Treasure Town, he...really didn't know what to make of it. He didn't really know it was the future then and went on his merry way, frustrated that he was separated from the sole object he was obsessed with ending. In his frustration, he let himself do some...stupid things. One example is that he attempted to bullshit selling things to Zoro the Zoroark and was promptly shoved out and yelled at, barely taking the time to come up with any alternatives. Walt didn't care though; he'd just find other suckers to get money from to do...something with. A couple days later though, he came across Blaidd and was quite gleeful to be able to fill in the other's missing blanks, though that was cut short thanks to Zoroark saving the day. To say that he was pissed off from that ordeal would be nothing short of true. Still, he marched on and eventually met up with Yurik again, offering him a place as a bodyguard just for old time's sake. When Yurik had declined the offer, he couldn't help but feel another pang in him and almost tried to yell at him in the hopes of controlling him into it. However, said attempts failed because a certain Jace Jolteon and Umbreon taunted Yurik with shinee theengs. He was left Yurikless. Perhaps another time. Annoyed from it all, he decided to just visit random homes and invite himself inside so he could scout the general area and what goods were available. Everything about the homes seemed new and yet...old. However, on one of his house visits he came across Zoroark and Blaidd. Walt immediately tried to bullshit his way out of it as Zoroark told him that he had told Blaidd his lies through a process called drifting and the fact that he had done the things he had done. Feeling like he was losing control of the situation, Walt had told them that he was simply doing it for reasons he hoped that they could relate to and tried to give off the impression that he wasn't a lost cause. Really, he...only wanted to just stab Blaidd in the face right there and then to end it all. Still. He wanted control, even if it meant doing hard labor to get them to believe him. He had found a purpose at long last without Hart and wanted to complete that purpose; his purpose was wiping that fucker off the planet to bury old memories, once and for all. Personality (Also a bit of tl;dr, if you want to skip it all, then here's the basic jist of this; he's basically a spoiled narcissistic dick. KINDA COVERS IT) Everyone feels emotion. Everyone. Even those who seem to be as ruthless as they are callous. That said, to call Walt the kind to play fair is to not know what kind of person he is. Behind any semblance of character he plays; whether it be trying to force smiles to get people to buy things or trying to act guilty to fish for sympathy lies one twisted Ampharos. Alternatively, a spoiled manchild of an Ampharos. Through his time of being pampered and complimented regularly as he grew up, Walt believed himself to be nothing short of perfect and developed a narcissistic personality. He grew fascinated with himself, believing every non-truth that the people he grew up with would tell him. Failure on the other hand... Failure was one of the few things that would punch Walt hard. There are some things he can fail that he can shrug off, yet there are other things that failing in will only cause him to fry on the inside and feel shame at. It never really stopped him from feeling all-so important, though. Perfect, they'd say. Electrifying, they'd say. Could do no wrong, they'd say. Of course he couldn't do any wrongs. Definitely not. Not any wrongs like pathologically lying all the time. Through the years he grew up, he learned from Hart on how lying could help him more than it would hurt him. The two would lie to Hart's parents that they were doing the things they had asked them to do, only for their parents to figure it out and not even have the time to punish either of them whatsoever. Without any punishment, their lying habits were only reinforced as the positives outweighed the cons. If only Hart's parents would have known what kind of lying havoc they were releasing into the world with those two using only their apathy. Through it all, he's not afraid to control others as Hart had controlled him. Learning from the master, he puts the skills he learned from him to get what he wants. Manipulating others into getting him that cookie? Fine by him. Manipulating others into letting him get away? Fine by him. Manipulating others into praising him and making him feel good? Fine by him. Manipulating others into buying his bullshit? Fine by him. Manipulating others? Fine. By. Him. Fact is, he has no qualms with being abusive about it either. If he has to hit someone to get them to do what he wants, he'll do it. Just something he picked up from Hart who picked up the habit from his fantastic circle of friends, of course. He doesn't particularly care much for other people, seeing most people out there as tools to drive his desires forward. In that kind of way, he's impulsive on the inside. When something happens, he has the impulse to do...whatever he can, though his sense of control allows him to cool off just before he lets himself do such things. Even then, his control never usually wins out in the end over himself. For instance, if he wants something, then he'll damn well try to get that something as soon and as quickly as possible. That's another thing, his drive for trying to get what he wants is something else. It was an attribute he also picked up from Hart, noting that Hart did whatever the hell he wanted to and was always able to get away from it...or at least until his end. Still, that never deterred him from ever seeing the wrongs as to why ''it might be a bad idea ''not to go for that thing. He feels that he deserves the thing, after all. Walt is the sort who also feels that he deserves praise, yet doesn't care how he gets it. He gets extreme ego boosts to his already extreme ego when he is praised and will not hesitate to manipulate or control others into giving him that praise just to feel satisfied. In fact, he almost sort of expects to be praised due the nature of his upbringing. In short, tell him he's pretty. Please. On the other hand, Walt is horrid with taking criticism. Criticize him and he'll feel humiliated and attacked, reacting to any slight criticisms with either rage, defiance, or just plain ignoring it. Hate is a powerful thing, and it comes in no surprise that Walt is chock full of it. His hate turned his humor into sarcasm, recognizing it as an easy way to drive pain into those he hated. He hated those other Mareep back at the ranch that would sometimes take the food that he felt he deserved before he even called it as his. He hated those stupid people with cameras and such that came around the house just to ask Hart's parents all kinds of stupid questions. He hated those other kids and Pokemon he and Hart smacked down, feeling that they were just too inferior. He hated those other kids and Pokemon that smacked him down, feeling that they were just...cheating fucks. He hated those stuffy directors. He hated those other friends Hart hung out with. He hated the other Rocket Grunts. He hated Victoria. He hated...a lot of things. No doubt, one of the biggest sources for his hatred is plain old jealousy. Walt is the type to become inflamed with jealousy, feeling that things shouldn't belong to others and that they should belong to him. Why? Because he deserves it, that's why. The other guys, they don't deserve it. Not as much as him. Even with that, he can sometimes find it in him to not hate. If he feels that someone's useful to him, he'll keep them around and be sure to keep them in check. Truth be told, it's not impossible for him to actually like others. After all, he very much so liked Hart. Finding it hard to see others as much more than annoying tools, he just can never bring himself to ever get past that phase. His past experiences have taught him that becoming attached to things is a stupid idea, as things that you become attached to can get shot to hell and back, both literally and figuratively. Thing is, he may think that, but that can never really alter how his emotions work. For starters, Roxy almost convinced him that she was worth something more than a tool, taking off his mask of paranoia for just a second to let her hang around. Though he may have let her around him, he still didn't take off the character of Hershel. He was much too paranoid about her still. She at least let him learn to open up some kind of gate, however, as he let Yurik stay around him as well, parading him around as just a mere guard pup. It's not impossible, but it certainly comes as a chore. Speaking of paranoia, there's another thing Walt is filled to the brim with. After that one certain night, he had become paranoid of quite a many of things, thinking that anyone trying to befriend him was out to get him like Victoria or thinking that the fuzz was hot on his orb'd tail. It was for that reason that his fear of guns developed, the mere sight of one makes him uncomfortable as does any mention of that moment. Being reminded of his life before he constantly switched aliases was always...never good for his ego. It was with that in mind that he reacted the way he did to Blaidd's actions towards him, becoming paranoid that his existence would continually remind him of the time before, he sought him out and thought that he ought just to get rid of it all. Finding it hard to empathize with others, it's no surprise he turned out the way he did. He's not some kawaii and innocent misunderstood punk, he's the way he is because he wanted to be this way. Through Hart's 'guidance' and wanting to forget the entirety of it, he has become who he has become. There are some positives to his core personality, but they are so, so drowned out in favor of his negatives. Trainwrecks ahoy, not much good can come from even so much as glancing in his general direction. Look if you dare. Or really want to. Or like pretty things. Or not so pretty things, actually. Random Shit *He's totally watched the movie he got his namesake from a million times, or at least used to before the incident. It wouldn't be surprising if he memorized a ton of lines that the Walter there had said. *Definitely not a fan of spicy things, as could be seen when Grumpig threw all kinds of spicy hoolah over his meal during that oooone time at the restaurant. *It definitely took him a while to get a deep Southern twang going when he decided to play Hershel. Months of practice. MONTHS. *Walt is reeeeaaaally not good at running and will often run out of breath doing so, it's quite easy for someone to run away from him if he doesn't paralyze them first. *Other shit to come someday or something.